To Fix a Broken Heart
by Soumakoluver81
Summary: Makoto is sitting at the beach, after being rejected by Haru. When some one unexpected comes along. What does fate have for Makoto now? Sorry bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Well guys this is my first story ever, so I hope you enjoy and leave comments for me.

"..." talking

'...' thinking

* * *

Makoto sat on the sandy beach alone with his thoughts of regrets. ' Why did I had to confess? I already knew what Haru's answer was gonna be.. He only loves Rin. But why him?! Rin wasn't the one who made sure he got to school on time. The one who stood by him through his hard times. The one who loved him since childhood. I went through everything with him. I saw the sides of Haru that no one can ever imagine him having. He hurt Haru! He made him sad and frustrated, I made him happy, or so I thought.' He started to cry out of his frustration. His tears joined the ocean.

" Tachibana?" The sudden new voice startled Makoto, but he looked up anyways. Only to see it was Yamazaki Sousuke. His blue eyes and black hair reminded him of Haru, but his swim team uniform reminded him of Rin. He turns away not wanting to look athim.

Sousuke noticed this and took a seat right next to Makoto. " Hey, what is wrong?" He asked in a concern voice. Makoto didn't believe he could voice any words without breaking down and just shook his head. Sousuke looked with a disapproving stare. He sighed and grab Makoto from his chin forcing him to look into his eyes. Makoto couldn't look away, so he did the only thing he could do. He closed his eyes.

Sousuke sighed, but then revealed a sad smile. " It's about Haru isn't it?" Makoto's eyes shot open in shock to only see Sousuke's sad eyes. " Bullseye right?"

Makoto broke down. He cried and cried. He didn't even notice, when Sousuke pulled him into a hug. Until, he heard him say "Don't cry Tachibana. Just tell me what happened."

Makoto sat up and tried to tell his story. " T-t-today I h-had fin-finally gotten the c-c-courage to t-tell H-h-haru how I f-f-feel a-ab-about him b-b-but h-he said t-t-that h-he o-only l-l-loved R-r-rin I-in that way... h-he re-re-rejected me-me be-be-because I wa-wa-wasn't h-h-him" Makoto looked at Sousuke to see a single tear rolling from his face.

"You too?" Sousuke said with his face full of empathy. Makoto's eyes widen in shock. Then Sousuke got up and offered Makoto his hand. "Come I want to take you somewhere." Makoto looked at the hand that was offered to him in hesitation, but in the end he took it anyway.

" Ok"

After they clean their tear stained faces, Sousuke lead them to the city. They walked for a few minutes. Until, Sousuke stopped in front of a building. The sign ofthe building said Sing Sing Karaoke. Makoto started to back away.

" Nope, I'm not going in there"

Though, Sousuke just grabbed his hand and said," Yes, you are Makoto". He started to drag Makoto inside.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter! Unless you guys think it is terrible then it will be the last chapter. lol so feel free to comment on it and tell me where I should improve. I am writing this on my tablet, so if there is any spelling errors or grammar errors I am so sorry! Bye guys!


	2. Chapter 2

I had a lot a free time, so I started on chapter 2. I didn't expect to update this fast, but it is actually better. Well here is chapter 2 guys!

* * *

"Yamazaki-san, why are we here?" Makoto struggled to get out of the taller man's powerful grip. He looked around and saw the stares from the other customers. Most looked in confusion, a few laughed at the unusual sight, and a group of girls were blushing whispering BL to each other. Makoto turned red from embarrassment and looked to Sousuke."Yamazaki-kun" He turned to face Makoto, but he only saw Makoto's blushing face staring at their connected hands.

"That is when Sousuke realized that people were staring at them. A slight blush appeared from his cheeks and let go of his hand. " S-sorry Tachibana" When Sousuke said that, a squeal could be heard from the group of girls. The girls panic and finally looked away. Sousuke's blush long gone. " I'll go get us private room. Stay here or my god there will be hell to pay, Tachibana." Makoto felt a chill run though his back with Sousuke's serous voice.

"Ok... I won't leave..." Makoto looked at his feet. All by himself, Makoto let questions storm his mind. ' Why did Yamazaki-kun bring me here? Is he gonna make me sing? What if he doesn't like my singing voice? What is the point of us singing? Wait, is he gonna sing with me?' " Will we sing a duet? "

"Only, if you want." It was the second time that day that Sousuke's deep voice had scared him. Makoto turned around to face him. Only to meet Sousuke's smirk. "Come on Tachibana. Let's go to our room." He turns around leading the way. Makoto followed behind blushing because he realized that he was voicing his thoughts out loud.

Makoto walked side by side with Sousuke to their room. "Yamazaki-kun, why did you bring me here?" Makoto looked at Sousuke with curiosity. The had finally reached their room, and Sousuke gestured him inside. Sousuke went inside after him.

"Well to be honest, and you better not tell anyone, not even Rin knows I do this." Makoto flinched at the sound of his name. "But when I get sad or frustrated I come here and I sing, in the private rooms of course. After I am done i feel a whole lot better, and I think that this is what you need right now." Sousuke looked at Makoto with a kind rare smile.

Makoto looked surprised at Sousuke, but then asked " How do you know what I need?" Sousuke's eyes went sad, but they changed into determination.

" I just know" Makoto was gonna ask again, but stopped when he felt Sousuke take his hand. "Please, Just believe that I know."

Makoto felt oddly safe with him. "Ok, Yamazaki-kun" He flashed Sousuke a blinding smile. "So, now what?"

"Now, Tachibana, we sing." Sousuke handing him a microphone. "Pick any song you want happy, sad, or angey. It doesn't matter." Sousuke sat down waiting for him to start.

"Will you be singing?" Makoto asked staring at him.

"Yeah, if you want me to."

"What if you don't like how I sing?"

"I bet you sound like an angel. "

"Makoto blushed and started "but-"

""Just sing a song Tachibana"

Makoto looked through the playlist and found the perfect song to sing and press play.

* * *

That is chapter 2 guys. Sorry that I ended it here and I am sorry if you guys don't like the story. I myself is deciding on what song is Makoto gonna sing. Leave comments and give me advice because I am still unsure about my writing skills. OK that is it. Bye guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here is chapter 3!

* * *

Makoto took a deep breath, while the intro of the song began. Sousuke sat back and watched in silence.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though goin ' on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and then I pretend I'm okay

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the was being so close

And having so much to say

And watchin ' you walk away

And never knowing what could've been

And not seein ' that lovin ' you

Is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losin ' you everywhere I go

But I'm doin ' It

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

I know if I could do it over

I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

What hurts the most was being so close

And having so much to say

And watchin ' you walk away

And not seein ' that lovin ' you

Is what I was trying to do, oh

What hurts the was being so close

And having so much to say

And watchin ' you walk away

And never knowing What could have been

And not seein ' that lovin ' you

Is what I was trying to do

That's what I was trying to do, oh

Makoto stopped and slyly looked at Sousuke. Sousuke's mouth hung open in a daze. 'Huh? So that is why they say he looks like a Whale Shark' The thought made Makoto giggle. " Are you alright, Yamazaki-kun?"

Sousuke shaped out of his daze. " Tachibana... That was amazing! And you said I wouldn't like your sounded beautiful. " Makoto blushed and mumbled a small thank you.

Makoto smiled and handed Sousuke the microphone. "Here it is your turn."

Sousuke refuse the microphone, and Makoto looked surprised. " There is a song. I want you to sing first."

Makoto looked confused, but said " Ok but I get to pick your first song then."

Sousuke looked in determination and smirk " It a deal Tachibana. " He got up and chose and song. " You need to vent a little anger, Tachibana" Makoto smiled at the familiar intro and got ready to sing again.

I see you driving 'round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget her too!  
Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a...  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo

Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari,  
But that don't mean I can't get you there.  
I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more Atari,  
but the way you play your game ain't fair.

I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
(Oh she's a gold digger)  
Well  
(Just thought you should know better)  
Ooooooh  
I've got some news for you oh  
go ahead and tell your little boyfriend

I see you driving 'round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget her too!  
Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a...  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo

Now I know, that I had to borrow,  
Beg and steal and lie and cheat, yeah.  
Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya.  
'Cause being in love with you ain't cheap ya.

I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
(Oh she's a gold digger)  
Well  
(Just thought you should know better)  
Ooooooh  
I've got some news for you  
Ooh, I really hate you right now

I see you driving 'round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget her too!  
Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a...  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo

Now baby, baby, baby  
Why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?  
(So bad) (So bad) (So bad)  
I tried to tell my momma but she told me  
"This is one for your dad"  
(Your dad)  
Yes she did  
And I was like  
NO! Whhhy?NO! Whhhy? NO!  
Whhhy lady? Oh! I love you oh!  
I still love you. Oooh!

I see you driving 'round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget her too!  
Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a...  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo

At the end of the song, Makoto let out a big laugh. " Wow, Sousuke that was fun!" Makoto eyes widen when he realized that he used his first name. " Ah! So sorry Yamazaki-kun! It just slipped out"

This made Sousuke laugh " It is alright, we cried and sang together. I think we are on first name bases now, Makoto" Makoto didn't know why but when Sousuke said his name he was filled with happiness.

Makoto smiled "Ok Sousuke, so now can I pick you a song now?"

Sousuke returned his smile with a smirk "Yeah, but can it be a happy song?"

Makoto was looking through the playlist " Sure!" He stopped at one song and smiled. " This is a nice song." He handed Sousuke the microphone.

The intro of the song began Sousuke looked in wonder " I never heard this song." Makoto laughed.

" Don't worry it is a nice song" He said with a smile and Sousuke began to sing.

You're better than the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
It lets me know that it's okay (yeah, it's okay)  
And the moments when my good times start to fade

You make me smile like the sun,  
Fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird,  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record,  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool,  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

Even when you're gone  
Somehow you come along  
Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack  
And just like that  
You steal away the rain  
And just like that

Don't know how I lived without you  
'Cause every time that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile

You make me dance like a fool,  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh, you make me smile  
(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh, you make me smile

During the middle of the song, Makoto began to record Sousuke sing be cause he loved how he sang. Sousuke looked to him, waiting for Makoto to comment on his singing.

" And you said that I would sound like an angel." The comment made Sousuke burst out laughing.

" Man, Makoto, you are too funny." For the rest of the night they sang and sang. Makoto was having a great time, until his phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was no other than Haru.

* * *

There is chapter 3 everyone. The songs that Makoto sang was What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts and Forget You by Ce Lo Green. The song that Sousuke sang was Smile by Uncle Kracker.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4 guys!

* * *

Makoto couldn't move. He stared at his phone with Haru calling him. Sousuke noticed his pale face and looked at his phone. He frowned, took the phone out of his hands, and answered. Makoto's eyes widen " Sou-" Sousuke answer the phone.

 **Sousuke:** Hello

 **Haru:**...Yamazaki

 **Sousuke:** How are you Nanase?

 **Haru: ...**

 **Sousuke:** Nanase, I am not Makoto. You are gonna have to tell me what you are thinking or I could just go back with Makoto. I love seeing his smile.

 **Haru:** Yamazaki, where are you and Makoto...

 **Sousuke:** We are on a date. ( Makoto tried to take away the phone, but Sousuke stopped his useless attempt. )

 **Haru:**...Tell Makoto that he needs to go home now... I need to talk to him and his parents are worried

 **Sousuke:** Then why didn't they called?

 **Haru: ...**

Makoto was finally able to get his phone and pushed Sousuke away. He looked at it again and knew he was gonna have to say something to Haru.

 **Makoto:** Haru, are you still there? ( His voice was still shaking from the fear of talking to Haru.)

 **Haru:** Makoto, go home your parents are worried about you, but first come to my house I need to talk to you.

 **Makoto:** Yeah, ok I am heading home, but ( He sighed) I-I think I shouldn't see you for a while ( Sousuke's eyes widen in shock. He would have never believed that Makoto would ever say that to anyone, especially not Haru) After, what happened today I think I need time for myself. I need time to think about how I am going to handle everything.

 **Haru:** ...Fine

Haru ended the call, and Makoto and Sousuke sat in silence. Makoto was the one to break the silence " Sorry about that Sousuke. "

Sousuke didn't mind at all he actually loved the conversation. He could tell that Haru was getting bothered by him, but best of all Makoto claimed that he wasn't going to talk to him for a while too that was the icing on the cake. " Don't worry about, Makoto. So I guess you are heading home now right? "

Makoto laughed "Yup, I am. Thank you Sousuke. You really knew what I needed. " He ended it off with a smile.

Sousuke felt happiness when Makoto thanked him. He smiled "Yeah, any time. Here." He took Makoto's phone once again and typed in his number and texted himself. " Now if you wanna hang out or just talk, you can reach me. Also if you want to sing with me again I'll come in a heartbeat. "

Makoto looked at his phone and smiled "Thanks Sousuke. " They left the building and walked in a comfortable silence. When they parted ways Makoto got a burst of courage and pulled Sousuke into a hug "Thank you again. If you didn't see me at the beach I think I would still be crying there all alone. I had so much fun. I loved how I was able to forget everything that went on today."

Sousuke smirk and returned the hug before letting go " You're welcome. I'll see you at the joint practice on Tuesday. " Sousuke started to walk away.

Makoto waved him good bye "Yup! " He headed home with a smile on his face. He looked at Sousuke' s number and put the recording of him singing as his special ring tone for him. ' I hope he calls me. I really want to hear him sing again'

When he got home, he was greeted by his parents and a stern talking about going somewhere without their knowledge or consent. Though it didn't stop Makoto from going to sleep with a small smile on his face.

* * *

That was chapter 4 guys! I hoped you liked it! Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5!

* * *

It is Monday, and for the first time since Makoto could even remember, he didn't picked up Haru for school. 'Huh... It is even more quiet without Haru-chan... It is really lonely... WAIT A MOMENT! Did Haru get up for school!?' Makoto started to worry about his friend's education. 'I mean he doesn't get out of the bath by himself because he loses track of time. I don't want him to get in trouble for being late. It will be my fault because I refused to see him and pick him up. No, I am a terrible friend for doing this to him. I should at least pick him up. Ok! I'll pick him up, but I won't talk to him. Yeah! Now, he will be on time, and I can still be true to myself. Ok! Off to Haru's house!' Then, Makoto's phone starts to ring.

 _You make me dance like a fool, Forget how to breathe, Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild. Oh, you make me smile._

The sound of Sousuke's voice made Makoto smile. He answered in a heartbeat, still walking towards Haru's house.

 **Makoto:** Good morning, Sousuke. How are you?

 **Sousuke:** Morning Makoto. ( Makoto could tell that Sousuke was tired. But that was long forgotten when he heard him say his name in his sleepy voice. He wanted to hear it again and again. Makoto blushed at the thought. ) I am fine now that I heard your voice. Haha ( Makoto knew that he was joking, but hearing him say that made his blush deeper. )

 **Makoto:** So is there any particular reason why you called? Uh... Not that you need a reason! I mean you can call me anytime you want even when you have nothing to talk about! No! I mean I'll always answer your calls.

 **Sousuke:** Haha... Makoto, calm down. I called because I sorta knew that you were gonna be lonely walking by yourself going to school without Nanase. ( Makoto smiled at his reason)

 **Makoto:** Thank you for thinking about me, Sousuke. ( It was Sousuke's turn to smile. ) Ah! But I am going to pick Haru-chan up! ( Sousuke's smile dropped, and now he was fully awake.)

 **Sousuke:** No! Makoto you can't do that.

 **Makoto:** Why not?

 **Sousuke:** Didn't you said that you were going to talk to him for a while?

 **Makoto** : Yeah, but I don't want him to be late for school.

 **Sousuke:** ...He won't be...

 **Makoto:** What do you mean?

 **Sousuke:** ...Rin asked if he could stay the night off campus. I called him, but he didn't answered, so I called Gou. She said that he wasn't there, so he most likely... he stayed the night at Haru's. ( Then as if on que, Makoto saw Haru and Rin walking side by side. He saw how Haru wasn't effected by the fact that Makoto wasn't by his side. He was giving Rin his full attention when he talked, but when him and Haru was in the same situation, Haru would just be staring off to the ocean while he talked to himself. The sight hurt Makoto. Was he that unimportant to Haru that he didn't care if he was there or not. Makoto started to cry. ) Makoto... Did you see them?

 **Makoto:** Y-yeah... and here I was worry about him... He doesn't look bother without me by his side... ( Makoto's broken voice hurt Sousuke. 'Out of all the people in the world. Why did this angel fall in love with that water freak.' Sousuke thought) Sousuke I am gonna go...

 **Sousuke:** WAIT! Mak-

Makoto hung up and started to run to school for he could avoid being seen by the couple. He was happy that he got there before Haru. He put his head down on the desk to avoid any contact with people. When Haru came into the room, he didn't greet Makoto. He just did what he usually do and stared off to the outside through the window. Makoto just sat there with his head down, until lunch time came. He heard Haru leave the class and he finally picked up his head. He grabbed his phone to see what time was it, but got a surprise. His inbox had message from Sousuke. He remembered how he rudely hung up on him and started to feel bad. He opened the message.

From: Sousuke

Makoto are you alright? I am really worry about you. Look I am gonna pick you up after school. Wait for me at the front of the school. Don't go to practice. 10:30 am

Makoto knew he couldn't say no. Lunch ended and he went back to having his head on the desk.

After school, Makoto told Gou that he was gonna miss practice. He made his way to the front and saw Sousuke waiting for him. Makoto walked out to him.

" Hey Sou-" Sousuke pulled him into an unexpected hug. Makoto's eyes widen.

" Hey, are you ok?" Sousuke whispered gently into his ear. Makoto tensed up, but melted into the hug.

"I had better days" He joked. Sousuke ended the hug for he could laughed.

" It's good to see that your humor is still intact. " He said with a smile. "Come on I'll take somewhere to eat, my treat!"

" Ok, Sousuke." They walked side by side without notice a certain person witnessing their embrace.

"...Yamazaki..." He hit the wall and walked away.

* * *

There is chapter 5! Makoto is falling for Sousuke, but at the same time still hung up on Haru. Ok! Bye everyone! See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6!

* * *

It didn't take long for Makoto to break the silence as they walked to dinner. " So how was your day, Sousuke?"

Sousuke smile at Makoto " It would've been better if my head wasn't filled with worry thoughts about an idiot, who hang up on me earlier, the whole day" He joked.

Makoto was suddenly filled with panic and guilt. "Sorry! Sousuke. I didn't mean to make you worry, and you shouldn't have to. Aww I ruined your whole day-"

Makoto could gone the rest of the evening saying sorry to Sousuke, but luckily Sousuke cut him off early. "Makoto, it is fine. I was just kidding about you messing up my day. Plus you are my friend I always want my friends to be happy." Sousuke's statement put a smile on Makoto's face. He reached for his hand and grab it softly.

" Thank you, Sousuke. You are the best. " Makoto's praise made Sousuke blush.

He looked off to the side to hide his blush from Makoto and let's go of his hand. "I am just doing what friends are supposed to do. " Sousuke looked up and saw the place where he was heading. "We are here. "

Makoto looked at the sign. "50's Diner?" Makoto asked in confusion.

Sousuke smiled "Yeah, it's a burger joint that is theme after how a burger joint would look like in the 50's at America. It sounds weird, but it is pretty cool. Come on"

They walked inside and Makoto's eyes sparkled. He loved how the restaurant was decorated. The waiters and waitresses were skating around in skates. The walls had neon signs and pictures of Elvis Presley. He saw little kids crowding a jukebox searching which song to sing. They sat in a booth looked at the waiter gave them their menus.

Makoto looked to Sousuke in amazement " Sousuke! This place is amazing! How did you find it?" Sousuke smirk at Makoto's excitement.

"One day after practice, the guys and I wanted to go out to eat, but we couldn't decide on a place. They just kept arguing and arguing, so I pushed them into the first place I saw. It turned out to be this place. Haha it was great." Sousuke eyes glimmered reliving the memory. Makoto drowned in his eyes.

" Your eyes are beautiful like a very clear ocean..." Makoto realized him mindless comment and began to panic. " Sorry, Sousuke! I don't know what I just said it just came out! But your eyes like wow..." He started to wave his arm in more panic. " No! I mean! Just forget what I said..."

Sousuke saw the sight of Makoto panicking and started to die of laughter. Makoto was quiet and waited for Sousuke to finish. When he did, Sousuke's stomach was hurting from how much he was laughing. " Makoto, you are something else. haha it is okay, Makoto. If it makes you feel better your eyes are like the greenest plains and when you swim there are fierce like the wildest of jungles."

Makoto blushed and sank into his seat. " How can you see my eyes when I swim..." He mumbles. Sousuke smiled. He was about to say something, but the waiter came and asked if they were ready to order. Makoto had then barely realized that they didn't get to read the menu at all. Sousuke saw this and ordered.

"Two burger combos with two shakes." The waiter asked what flavors. "Vanilla" The waiter looked to Makoto for his answer.

"Oh! Umm..." He quickly looked through the shakes flavors. "Strawberry" The waiter nods and left the table.

"Sorry, for ordering for you. It looked like you didn't know what to get. If you want I can call him back for you?" Makoto didn't mind, for some reason he trusted Sousuke's decision.

"It's fine." He ended with a smile. Then their orders came in, Makoto swears it was the best burger he has ever eaten. For the rest of dinner, they talk about their lives, families, memories. Until they decided to leave.

They walked around town, talking some more. They passed a man with a guitar playing for money, they both put a few dollars into his guitar case. Makoto looked to Sousuke. Sousuke noticed " Is something wrong, Makoto? "

He shook his head. " No, nothing is wrong. I am just glad that I was able to meet someone like you. You don't have to care for me, but yet, for the days I've known you, you always manage to make me feel better. We've only known each other for a while, but you have taken me under your care. And for that I thank you.I am sorry tha-"

Sousuke looked at Makoto " Makoto don't say sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. He looked back at the singer. "Wait here." He ran back and ask him something. As soon as he knew it the guy handed Sousuke his guitar. Finally Sousuke turned to Makoto.

Oh uh-huh  
If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you

We find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
And you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

If you're tossin' and you're turnin'  
And you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you

Oooh  
We find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
And you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye  
You know...

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
And you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

By then Makoto was in tears. Sousuke gave the guitar back to the man and pulled Makoto into a hug. "Makoto" Sousuke started " I want to be someone that you could go to in your time of need and not free bad about it. I know we have only talked a few days ago, but that does not matter. I want to be there for you"

Makoto looked into his eye with teary eyes. "Why?"

Sousuke gave him a soft smile " I don't know why. All I know is that I want to be there for you." Makoto melted into the hug more. " Come on. There is one place I want to show you before I take you home. "

They walked up this big hill, and at the top Makoto couldn't believe his eyes. They have a perfect view of their home town. The lights of the town and the sky's stars made a beautiful scenery.

"Sousuke... This is beautiful..." Makoto said in awed. Sousuke only smiled and continued to look at the scene.

Makoto's gaze drifted from the town to Sousuke. He also noticed how amazing he looked under the night sky. He unconsciously started to move closer to Sousuke. Sousuke notices but instead of pointing it out, he moves closer to Makoto. They kept getting closer and closer, until their lips finally touch. For Makoto it was like someone put fireworks inside of him and now they are going off. Sousuke on the other hand was on cloud nine. Makoto's lips were so soft and perfect like his personality. They kept this up for a few minutes and finally move away. They both realized that one wasn't enough and started to lean again, but abruptly stopped when Makoto's phone went off. They snapped out of their daze, and Makoto answered the call.

 **Makoto:** Hello

 **Nagisa:** Mako-chan!

Sousuke sighed and mumbled " I didn't know he could block from far away..."

 **Makoto:** N-nagisa, what do I know the pleasure to? ( Makoto hid his displeasure very well)

 **Nagisa:** Oh! Yeah! I was wondering why you didn't come to practice?

 **Makoto:** Oh! Umm...W-well... (Sousuke saw Makoto's struggle and decided to help. He took away Makoto's phone. )

 **Sousuke:** He was busy with me.

Sousuke hung up the phone and fave it back to Makoto. Makoto decided to let it go because he was also annoyed by Nagisa's sudden call.

"I guess I should take you home right? " Sousuke said with a shy smile.

Makoto giggled " Yeah, I think it is time to head back. " They started to walk back. When they reached Makoto's house they stayed outside.

Makoto faced Sousuke and gave him a warm smile. "Thank you for today. It was really fun and I am glad that I got to hang out with you." Makoto leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sousuke grin " You're welcome, and I had a great time too." Sousuke leaned forward. Makoto was ready for a kiss on the cheek, instead he got another one on his lips, not that he didn't mind. When they broke apart, they said their goodbyes.

" I'll see you at joint practice tomorrow. " Sousuke waved goodbye to Makoto.

Makoto smiled and waved back "Ok" He stayed there, until he couldn't see Sousuke anymore. He turned to go inside, but he saw someone in his path to the door.

"H-haru?"

* * *

There is chapter 6! I really hope you enjoyed this. The song Sousuke sang was Count on Me by Bruno Mars. It is a cute song I love it! Well, see you guys next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7!

* * *

"H-haru? " Makoto asked staring at Haru's disapproving stare " W-what are you doing here? "

Haru ignored his question " You skipped practice to go on a date with him..." Makoto tried to protest, but Haru wasn't having it "Knowing that we need our swim captain to get ready for nationals, here you are skipping practice. You know how Nagisa gets ask to hang out after school everyday, but he declines because he knows he has a responsibility to this team. Learn your priorities, captain. "

On that note he left back to his house, leaving Makoto filled with shame and guilt. He stared at the ground where he stood. ' Haru is right... I have to think about the team... I have to let go of all of my distractions, even if it means letting go of Sou-' His phone buzzed breaking his train of thought. He looked at his phone and saw that he got a message.

From: Sousuke

Hey Mako. I just got back to my room. I wanted to know if you want to do anything after joint practice tomorrow. I umm... I really like hanging out with you that's why ㈸6

When Makoto saw this, he smiled and blushed at the new nickname that Sousuke gave him. ' But for once... I want to do something that I want...' He texted Sousuke back accepting the finally went inside his house and to sleep dreaming about tomorrow.

The next day at the Samezuka pool, Makoto still wasn't talking to Haru. Through out the practice, Makoto was swimming, giving tips to Rei and Nagisa, and/or talking to Sousuke. Most of the Samezuka team was in shock when they saw the angel of Itowabi interact with the bad boy of Samezuka. All Haru heard that practice was Makoto and Sousuke this and Makoto and Sousuke got tired of it all. When Haru was finished with his last lap, he looked to the empty spot where Makoto would usually be lending him a hand to pull him up. He didn't really mind yesterday because Makoto wasn't at practice, but now knowing that he is here and not willing to help him out really hurt.

" You did really well, Sou-chan!" Haru turned to see Makoto smiling and giving a hand to Sousuke to help him up.

Sousuke blushed and looked to the side "You can call me Sou, but without the chan. Mako..." He took hand hand and got pulled up.

Makoto smiled another bright smile " Ok, Sou!" That was the last start for Haru. He got up and walk to the couple. To everyone's surprise, he pushed Sousuke back into the pool and dragged Makoto out of the room. When they were far enough, Haru slammed Makoto into the wall and gave him a harsh kiss.

The kiss Haru gave him was completely different from the one Sousuke gave him. With Sousuke he felt like he was flying, but with Haru all he wanted to do was throw up. Makoto finally found enough strength to push Haru away.

"H-haru! What is the meaning of this?" Makoto asked in confusion.

Haru had his head low enough for his bangs could cover his eyes. " Why..."

Makoto stared at him "Why what?"

Haru picked up his head, and Makoto saw that he was crying. " Why did you stop being my friend... We been friends since forever, Makoto. These days without you has been really hard for me... when I hung up on you that night, I broke down, Rin had to leave school to come make stop crying. Then when I saw Yamazaki kissing you, I realized that there might be a chance that you will leave me to be with someone else. I lost it when you were pulling him out of the pool, calling him Sou-chan that is what we do I tell you to stop calling me chan! Just seeing that you can be fine with out me hurt. But I don't want you to leave me, so if you want to go out... We will be together... I just don't want to lose my best friend..."

"Haru..." Makoto looked sad, but it turned into anger. " Haru how can you think that I want you to be with me when you want to be with Rin! You should know by now that I will sacrifice my happiness to see yours! Why in the world would you think that I would trap you in a relationship to make myself happy! "

Haru saw that the idea didn't make him happy, but it made him made mad. " I just don't want to lose, my best friend. "

Makoto pulled Haru into a hug " You won't I am so sorry for making it feel like I was going leave you, I love you, Haru. I always will and I will never leave you."

Haru cried harder " Thank you Makoto. I love you too. I want to be in your care forever. "

Makoto laughed "It's more like I am in your care..." When the scene unfolded, a pair of sad teal eyes witness the embrace of them. The figure walked away for the two could have a moment.

Makoto pulled away and looked at Haru " Come on, Haru-chan. Practice is over and I have a date."

Haru smiled " Ok, but if Yamazaki hurts you. He well pay... and drop the chan."

They walk out of the hallway to leave.

* * *

That is chapter 7! Haru and Makoto had finally made up! Yay! Well I hoped you liked it! See you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter 8!

* * *

The memory kept playing in Sousuke's head. Makoto and Haru embraced in a hug telling each other they love the other. Sousuke had first went to look for them because Haru had the guts to push him into the pool. He went to give his a piece of his mind. Though when he found them in the halls, Makoto was hugging a crying Haru telling he wasn't going to leave him and that he loved him, and to Makoto's fortune Haru said it back.

It hurt. Sousuke thought him and Makoto's made a connection, that they had something. The kiss... What did Makoto think of that? Maybe he just went along with it, but Makoto leaned to him... ' Maybe he was using you to get over Haru.' That struck him in the heart. Knowing that someone was using you as a replacement. It made him sad, but the sadness turned into anger. ' He used me... He actually used me... I don't ever want to see him again! '

"Sou! Sou! Sousuke! Wait!" Sousuke turned around to find Makoto trying to catch up with him. He had a big smile on his face like as if he was actually happy to see him. Makoto had finally reached to him. " Sou what in the world? We're you gonna leave me behind? " He joked with a smile, but he only saw a frown on Sousuke's face. " Sou? What is wrong? '

Sousuke had enough of his act " You want to know what is wrong with me?" Sousuke turned to fully face Makoto in hesitated but nodded. " It's people like you that I have problems with. " Makoto looked shocked " People that take advantage of other people because they acted sweet and innocent to manipulate people, who are so gullible to believe that you are good people. And that was me..." Sousuke was about to walk away, but Makoto grab his hand.

" Sousuke, what do you mean?" Makoto was on the verge of tears. Sousuke paid no mind to them.

" You used me... You used me to get Nanase jealous for he could return your feelings. "

Makoto looked in confusion " What?"

"Yeah. I saw you and him telling each other that you love each other. " Makoto tried to protest, but Sousuke was leaving. " Have fun with Nanase, Goodbye Tachibana. " Sousuke walked away, and it was good for him because he believed that Makoto doesn't deserve to see the tears falling down his face, he was that caused them.

Makoto looked at Sousuke walking away and felt tears on his face. He ran away wondering what went wrong.

The next day, Sousuke was walking to practice. When Rin crashed into him. Sousuke was surprised. " Sousuke! Sousuke! You need to run! Get out of the country and hide!"

Sousuke get a hold of Rin. " Rin, calm down. What happened? "

Rin looked really scared. " Haru is coming, and he sounds anger."

* * *

There is chapter 8! I hoped you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

Here is chapter 9! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Samezuka team were at the gym instead of the pool, lifting weights. Sousuke had to calm Rin down every few minutes because he was still worry about Haru's message. He was on the verge of tears telling Sousuke to leave practice and go to their room. Rin wanted Sousuke to hide from someone that gets distracted by water. Sousuke wasn't listening to any of this and kept working out. Then a few minutes later, someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around, and his face met a fist. The punch was actually strong enough to make Sousuke stumble back.

When he looked at the culprit, he saw it was no other than Nanase Haru. Seeing him made his blood boil. He grab Haru by his shirt and pinned him to the wall. He was about to punch Haru, but Rin stopped him.

Sousuke turned to Rin and saw he was mad, very different than how he was before. He especially glared at Haru like if his was mad at him for another reason. " Both of you are disrupting practice get out, and settle this outside."

Sousuke dragged Haru outside the weight room and threw him at the wall. " What are you doing here, Nanase..." He said with a scowl. Haru walked up to Sousuke. He sent his fist flying to him again, but sadly Sousuke caught the punch. " I am not joking around, Nanase. "

Haru pulled away. " Where is Makoto..."

Sousuke looked at him confused " How am I supposed to know where he is?"

" Because he said that he was gonna go out with you last night, but he never went home! He parents barely told me after school for I won't skip trying to look for him!"

" Makoto didn't go home last night?" Sousuke asked in shock.

" Yeah, now where did you guys go last night..."

" We didn't go anywhere, I got mad at him and told him I didn't want to see him anymore..." Because Sousuke was to busy trying to comprehend everything, Haru was able to hit him again.

" Why did you do that! Do you know how much he cared for you! "Sousuke actually flinched at how angry Haru was, but he returned his anger.

" Why should he care? He was only using me as a rebound for you! But since you guys are together now he doesn't need me anymore!"

Haru looked in confusion " Me and Makoto aren't together? "

Sousuke gave a small laugh " Yes you are... I saw it myself... You guys were hugging in to hallway telling each other you loved the other"

" As family"

Sousuke looked at Haru " What? "

Haru looked to the side " We aren't together. When you saw us in the hallway, it was after I kissed him, he pushed me away. He only wants to be friends now because he is in love with you."

Sousuke couldn't believe his ears. ' He loves me' The thought spread warmth through his body. Then fear when he remembered what he said to Makoto the night before. He took off to look for Makoto.

" Hey Yamazaki! " Haru was next to him running " Where are you going?"

Sousuke kept running " To the beach that is where I found him last time."

Haru pulled on his shirt and cease to run, making Sousuke stop running. " Makoto is not there I looked."

" How would..."

" Please, Yamazaki. I am his bestfriend, I know about that spot. " Haru said with sad eyes.

Sousuke could tell that Haru was getting frustrated with his bestfriend missing. " Have you told Rin?"

Haru sighed " Yeah, but he said that he has to watch over the Samezuka practice and after he would look for Makoto. I got mad and lashed out on him, telling him that friends come first. Though he wasn't having it and got mad too. "

Sousuke decided not to point out the extra information that Haru gave him." So what now?"

 **To Makoto**

Makoto looked at the sight Sousuke had showed him two days ago. The scenery was still beautiful, but it wasn't the same as when Sousuke was next to him. ' Out of all the places why did I come here?" Makoto heard some movement in the bushes. He started to get scared when a figure came out of it. He was about to scream, until he realized what it was.

" Rin?"

* * *

There is chapter 9! I hoped you enjoyed! I am super sorry for not updating I had stuff to handle. I am truly sorry. I'll see you guys next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Here is chapter 10! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

" Rin?" Makoto saw the red headed boy in shock. " How did you know I was here?"

Rin just smiled and sat down next to him. " I figured that since you've been hanging around with Sousuke, he must have showed you this place."

Makoto looked down at the ground. " What about your practice?"

Rin laughed. " Yeah, Sousuke and Haru cause a scene and after they left everyone stop concentrating and only focus to the door the too left in. I stopped practice from then. I saw Haru and Sousuke outside, and I heard that you weren't at the beach, so I came here."

Makoto looked at Rin with confusion." If you knew where I was, why didn't you tell them?"

Rin looked at him. " I been meaning to talk to you... "

If Makoto wasn't confused before, now he was. " About what?"

Rin looked around the place with discomfort. " But first lets leave this place... I hate it here..."

Makoto and Rin got up " Why? When me and Sousuke came, he looked like he loved this place." Makoto looked at the ground blushes " I have mix feelings about this place. I love this place because we had our first kiss here, but..." His eyes sadden " After yesterday... I don't know... Different memories different very different feelings."

Rin shakes his head. " Nope only one bad memory here..." He looked at Makoto with said eyes. " This is the place that Sousuke confessed to me. After that our friendship was messed up..." Rin noticed Makoto's flinch. " Come lets go somewhere else."

Makoto was silently boiling up in anger. ' So he has the audacity to say I was using him. when I have been his rebound for Rin.' Though his anger turned into sadness. ' Why does everyone prefer Rin..."

They were sitting at a little café near Rin's school. Rin saw the distress look on Makoto's face. " Makoto, what is wrong?"

Makoto laughed, and his eyes started to treat up. Rin's heart broke when he saw this. " I thought Sousuke actually liked me, but yet again the person I like... Likes you..." Makoto looked at Rin " I am sorry... I don't mean to blame you at all, truly. But it is just not fair... Why can't I be perfect like you? I mean you got Haru and Sousuke. I thought it hurt when Haru said he loves you, but it feels worst knowing that Sousuke loves you..."

Makoto was gonna talk some more, but Rin cut him off. " Sousuke doesn't love me anymore... He loves you, Makoto."

Makoto didn't believe what he said. " It is ok, Rin. I know he do-"

Rin cut him off again. " Makoto! He loves you! When he thought you and Haru were going out, he cried himself to sleep. He was calling out your name in his sleep. He seems happier now, ever since he met you. When I rejected his confession a month ago, we weren't the same, Sousuke wasn't the same. Though when he started talking to you, he started to become like his old self again. We started to become normal again, our friendship was restored. All because of you."

Makoto stared in disbelief. " He loves me." Makoto smiled at the table. " He loves me."

Rin smiled, then his face turn a little nervous. " Umm... Makoto... There is something I've been meaning to ask you... And I know it is not the best time, but.."

Makoto saw how nervous he was now. He smiled " Go on Rin, you can ask me anything."

Rin sighed " I've been wanting to ask Haru to be my boyfriend for a while. Though I wanted to get your blessing before I do that because you are the most important person in his life."

Makoto smiled at the blushing Rin. " Rin... Of course you have my blessing. If I have to anyone else. I am glad that, that person is you."

Rin smiled at the approval. " Thank you, Makoto... You have no idea how happy that makes me." He looked at the time and saw that it was almost midnight. " Come on, Makoto everyone is worry about you."

Makoto happily got up. ' I need to makes things right with Sousuke, now.' He started to think hard about how to get Sousuke to forgive him. Rin saw this and laughed.

" Makoto," Rin's voice broke Makoto's train of thought. " don't worry so much you have your charms." He smiles at Makoto. " And since I've been being honest, lets just say Haru wasn't my first love." He ends his statement by sending a wink to Makoto.

Makoto's face went red in an instant. They started to walk back to school in a comfortable silence.

* * *

There is chapter 10! I hoped you enjoyed! I had a lot of free time, so I wrote. I didn't expect to finish today, but I am glad I did. I think the next chapter will be the last chapter. I want to thank all the people who commented on the story. Especially Aka Uchiha, your comments and interest in the story really encouraged me to keep writing. Thank you so much! Well I'll you guys in the final chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the last chapter! I had alot of fun writing this, and I really appreciate that you guys read the story till the end thank you. Well here is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Haru and Sousuke were outside not knowing what to do. Sousuke sat on the floor looking at Makoto's number. He was too scared to actually press call. Haru was pacing back and forth trying to contact Rin, but Rin wasn't answering. They had went to check if practice was done. They met Momo on the way, and he told them that practice was over a long time ago. Haru started calling Rin and gave Sousuke the job to call Makoto.

Haru ended another unanswered call and looked to Sousuke. " Hey, did you get a hold of Makoto?"

Sousuke was snapped out of his thoughts. " Huh?"

Haru sighed and took his phone and pressed call. Before he could protest, he heard his own voice singing.

 _You make me dance like a fool, Forget how to breathe, Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild. Oh, you make me smile._

Haru looked to Sousuke in a confused face " Why are you singing?"

He gave Haru a look " Does it look I am singing?"

They looked to the place where the music was coming from and saw Makoto and Rin walking and looking at Makoto's phone. It looked like Makoto was unsure about answering it. Sousuke saw Makoto and ran to him.

Sousuke scooped him up into a hug. " I am so sorry for being a gigantic jerk to you yesterday. I should've listened to you explain instead of jumping into conclusion, but I was so mad because I love you, Makoto. I love you so much, and I know we've only been talking for a few days, but I truly do."

Makoto was so happy, when he heard Sousuke say that. " Sousuke I love you too. It was my fa-"

Sousuke cut him off right there. " No, it wasn't. It was my fault. Please don't blame yourself, Makoto. " Makoto smiled and kissed him in the cheek. Sousuke grin and kissed him in the lips.

As those two were kissing, Haru and Rin were on the side lines. Rin leaned to Haru " It's like seeing that your child is all grown up right?"

Haru took one last look at Makoto, then turned to Rin. " Yeah, it is..." He smiled " So why didn't you answered your phone?"

Rin smiled and put his hand through his hair. " Yeah, at first it was because I need to talk to Makoto about something, and I didn't want anything to interrupt it. Then, we traded batteries because he needed to call his parents and tell them he was fine. "

Haru flinched when he mentioned Makoto's parents. " How bad was it?"

Rin laughed. " For the next two weeks, he won't have his phone. Though for a whole month, he will only be allowed to go to school, practice, home, or competitions. Finally, his curfew is at 10 pm, unless he called and asked in advance that he could be out later."

" Wow that is brutal. " Haru was shocked of how much they punished Makoto because Makoto has never gotten in trouble before. " What did you needed to talk to Makoto about that was so important? "

" Well I asked him to give me his blessing..." Rin was turning red now.

"Oh..." Haru smiled teasingly at Rin. " For what? "

" Uh Um T-to be your boyfriend..." Rin was all red now.

" Yeah?" Haru smile couldn't get bigger. " What did he say?"

" Yes... So umm Haru w-will you be by b-boyfriend? "

" Yes" Then Haru pulled Rin to a kiss.

Makoto and Sousuke stood there hugging and kissing. Sousuke felt so happy and loved when he was with Makoto. " Makoto..."

Makoto looked at him with his shinning green eyes " Yeah..."

A blush grew on Sousuke's face. " W-will be my boyfriend? "

Makoto was so happy that someone has finally loved him back. " Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" They kissed until they needed to breathe. " Thank you"

Sousuke looked in confusion " For what?"

Makoto smiled with tears coming out of his eyes. " For fixing my broken heart. "

Sousuke smiled back at Makoto " Thank you"

It was Makoto's turn to be confused now " For what?"

"For doing the same. " He saw Makoto smiled and gave him another kiss.

" Hey, Yamazaki. " They broke the kiss and looked at Haru, who was coming over to them. " Let go of Makoto. There are other people who wants to hug him too."

Sousuke let go on their embrace and watched Haru hug Makoto. He walked to where Rin was standing.

Rin smiled at him. " So our anniversaries our gonna be on the same date now."

Sousuke smirk " Yeah, it looks like it." Sousuke looked to the ground. " Rin, I want to say sorry of how I've been acting for the past month. "

Rin smiled at him. " Nah, it is Okay, bro. I understand. I am glad that we are back to normal now."

Sousuke smiled " Yeah, so are we cool? " He hold out his fist waiting for Rin to bump it.

Rin laughed and bumped his fist. " Yeah, we're cool... But I'm cooler. " He laughs and walked to Haru and Makoto. He took a spot next to Haru.

Sousuke laughed and shook his head. He walked to the group and stood next to Makoto where he belong. He felt Makoto's hand intertwined with his. He looked at the hands, then at the smiling Makoto. ' Yeah this is where I belong. '

The end

* * *

Well that was the end. I hoped you liked it! I had fun writing this, and I hope you had fun reading this. I am having trouble trying to decide what to write about next. I have ideas of one of the characters in a band or I want to do one of Makoto losing he memory. I also don't know if I should do a SouMako or a MakoHaru, because I ship them too. I guess I'll put a poll on it. You can vote on what you want me to write, on my profile page. If no one votes then I'll just do choose with my eyes closed. Well see you next time! Bye!


End file.
